


The Winter Fete Surprise

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Will Han make it in time?, adorableness, birth fic, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana
Summary: My gift for the 2017 HanxLeia Secret Santa Exchange!Han is out on a delivery when Luke comms him to tell him Leia is in labor. He's still over 12 standard hours away. Will he make it in time? Or will he miss the birth of his first child?





	The Winter Fete Surprise

Leia was laying on the bed in the med center. Hoping and praying Han would make it in time. Right now she was feeling a bit stupid for telling him to go on the run. She wasn’t due for another two weeks but of course her child with Han would need a grand, frenzied entrance. 

—

Han was pushing the Falcon to the ship’s limits trying to get back to Leia. Chewie was helping him pilot while attempting to keep Han calm. They didn’t need to crash on the way.

Luke had commed three standard hours ago telling him Leia had been admitted to the med center after having contractions for hours. Luke told them she didn’t even realize she was having contractions until they were getting pretty intense. 

Han would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried about missing the birth of his child. He was originally supposed to be back tomorrow, either late morning or early afternoon so that they could spend the beginning of Winter Fete together.

Han thought back to when Leia told him she was pregnant. 

They had been trying for a baby for a while now, but hadn’t seemed to be having much luck. They had seen a few physicians to find out if the carbon freezing or the events of Leia’s Death Star interrogation had caused one, or possibly both, of them to have fertility issues. The test came back showing no abnormalities. The medic told them to continue trying and keep charts of Leia’s ovulation and when they had sex. If within the next year, they still hadn’t conceived, they could come back and discuss potential options.

It had been several months of trying and heartbreak for them before it finally happened. 

Leia had come to Han with a positive pregnancy test, and a teary smile. The two of them went to the doctor’s appointment to confirm that it was a true positive. With the confirmation and sono in hand, the two of them grinned happily as they made their way home from the med center.

Leia, who had been screaming through a contraction, suddenly calmed as she focused on her husband. 

Luke marveled at the sudden change of mood. Leia looked over at her twin and looked at the perplexed look on his face.

“What the hell just happened?” Luke questioned.

“Han’s thinking about the day I told him I was pregnant and our first sono.” She smiled and teared up as she remembered the moment with him.

—

Several hours later, Luke sent another comm to the Falcon informing Han and Chewie that Leia had made very little progress, but if things changed, she could give birth before they arrived. 

Han was still at least 12 hours out with the Falcon doing her full speed. Han also had to make a fuel stop otherwise he and Chewie would be floating forever in space. It would be a lot worse than their trip to Bespin. 

Han sat back in his pilot’s chair as the lights of the stars flew by, and thought. This time, he thought about the first time he felt his child kick.

Leia had been six months pregnant and her belly took up three-fourths on her body. Han couldn’t help but find her absolutely adorable.

She didn’t feel adorable and threatened most people who came anywhere near her stomach, Han being an exception.

Han has been talking to their child, like he had been doing for months now, when suddenly he felt a swift kick to the cheek. 

Han abruptly stopped talking and looked up, wide eyed at Leia, who was giggling. 

“Well flyboy, it seems like our child is sending you a message.” she continued to giggle.

—

Leia was now feeling insanely copious amounts of pain in each contraction, but her dilation wasn’t progressing. The doctors continued to check on her, and after a considerable amount of time, informed her that if she didn’t progress they may have to preform a c-section.

Leia simultaneously hoped she wouldn’t need a c-section but that she could hold on long enough for Han to make it.

Han stopped at the Kwenn Space Station and filled both the main and reserve tanks. He took off as soon as the tanks were filled.

He had been teaching with the Falcon’s hyperdrive system trying to make her go even the slightest bit faster in hopes of getting to Leia after Luke’s latest update.

Leia was laying in her bed thinking about the day Han left for this delivery.

It had been two days before, and Leia had stood beside him as Han was reluctantly looking at his clothes that he was supposed to be packing. She could tell that he was still debating on whether or not to go.

“Han, go on this delivery.” She told him as she placed a hand on his cheek. He looked her in the eyes and they were soft. “This child isn’t due until after Winter Fete. Plus if they’re anything like us, they will be stubborn as hell.” she paused for a moment and Han watched as she got a playful glint in her eye. “And if they take after you, they’ll be late.”

“Hey that was one-“ Han began to pout, but saw the look his wife was giving him. “Okay, but to be fair, I’m usually only late by standard time.”

Leia dropped her hand to his shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Sweetie, that’s what most systems go by.” She patted his shoulder twice before continuing. “Please, go and get this over with. There are people waiting for their Fete gifts and you can make their holiday.” Go so you can get back and we can spend Fete together.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Leia had another contraction and her doctor came in to check on her progress.

“Good news,” the doctor smiled, “you’re progressing. Shouldn’t be long now.” And with that news the doctor left.

Leia looked to her brother and gave him a look he understood. The look told him “Check where Han is”. He didn’t need the Force to know she was concerned he wouldn’t make it in time.

“Chewie!” Han yelled, “give her everything you can!”

“I’m already doing that, Cub.” The wookiee tried reasoning. “We can’t make her go any faster.”

Chewie knew that Han was worried about missing the birth of his child. He was going to try his damndest to make sure Han made it, just like Han had done for Chewie when Malla had Lumpy. 

Chewbacca just hoped both the ship and her pilot could hold it together that long.

“Okay Leia,. It’s time to push.” Her doctor told her.

Leia looked over at her twin, silently asking if her was any word from Han.

Luke had to regretfully shake his head no.

Leia deflated and nodded her head in acceptance. She listened to the directions her doctor was giving. Luke was helping her remember what she had learned, and tried to tell her how to use the Force to calm the pain.

Leia was pushing and doing as the doctor was telling her. It was several pushes when a familiar presence entered the room in a hurry. She looked over and her husband was rushing to her side as Luke moved out of the way, and out of the room.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Han reached her and grabbed her hand and kissed her sweaty forehead.

“You made it.” Leia breathed out in relief.

“I made it.” Han grinned. “Now, let’s have a baby.”

“Oh, are you going to push out this baby?” Leia quipped.

“Haha Princess, ya know, I would, but the Maker didn’t really give me the right parts.”

Han stood by Leia as she pushed and gave her plenty of encouragement. There were a lot of Sweethearts and Princesses in his words.

Leia turned to Han after she pushed for what seemed like forever. “I can’t do this anymore.” she nearly cried to him.

“You can. You escaped the Death Star, lead countless battles and missions, played an integral part in blowing up the Death Star part II. We did it as a team, we made this baby, as a team, and let me tell you something, Sweetheart. We’re a team here as well. I’m your support, you can do this.”

Leia pushed several more times and they heard the cries of their baby.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor told them.

“A girl,” she whispered, she looked up at Han and saw tears in his eyes. “You hear that Flyboy? We have a daughter.” Leia cried as her newborn baby girl was placed on her chest.

“She’s so precious.” Han whispered running a finger over the bridge of his baby girl’s nose. He then leaned down next to Leia. “She’s perfect, just like her mom.” He kissed Leia’s temple and leaned his forehead to the side of her head, letting the tears fall.

“She was born just after midnight, on the first day of Winter Fete.” The doctor told the proud parents. “Daddy, why don’t you go let them know she’s here.” 

Han walked out of the delivery room 10 minutes later with a small bundle wrapped in green.

Luke and Chewie hurried over to the new father and the tiny baby. “It’s a girl.” Han told the expecting uncles. The two of then looked down at the child in his arms.

“What’s her name?” Luke asked, and Chewie quietly roared on agreement.

“Jaina,” Han told them. “Jaina Breha Padmé Solo.”


End file.
